


Never Alone, Always Adored

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Post-Quest of Erebor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Guys, It’s Fili Friday and it’s also Valentine’s Day. I could not just leave this information without a fic, okay? So I hope you all had a lovely day, celebrating all kinds of love.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Never Alone, Always Adored

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, It’s Fili Friday and it’s also Valentine’s Day. I could not just leave this information without a fic, okay? So I hope you all had a lovely day, celebrating all kinds of love.

You had always enjoyed Valentine’s Day. You weren’t one to celebrate extravagantly, but you usually remembered to wear your red skirts when the day came and you didn’t mind taking the chance to indulge in some extra sweet treats. All the flowers in the hands of passersby never failed to put a smile on your face. Though you didn’t yet have a One of your own, you did have close family and a couple of friends to celebrate with. 

However, each year passed with more daydreams about finding someone special to spend the day with. Little pinches and twinges of loneliness always seeped into your chest when the day ended and you returned to your chambers alone, as you were about to do after this year’s supper with your family. 

You tried to ignore your darker thoughts and complaints, thinking instead of the nice day you’d had and the sweet gifts your friends exchanged with you. The cold night didn’t hinder you from rushing along, pulling your hands from your coat to unlock your door. You scooted inside, leaving the chill air to make a home in your chambers as you left the door wide open and forgotten in your astonishment. 

Over your bed lie a bustling bouquet of your very favorite flowers. Every petal and leaf bloomed with bright, vibrant color, all gathered and wrapped in a sweet bow of soft ribbon. You toed over to it, as if it would vanish like a dream if you frightened it. The entire room was bathing in the sweet scent, but you brought the flowers to your nose for more. It was then that you found the note inside with neat handwriting you weren’t familiar with.

_Happy Valentine’s Day._

_You are never alone, but always adored._

_~Your secret admirer_

You couldn’t help the audible gasp that escaped you as you read the inscription again and again. How did this person know exactly what you most wanted and needed to hear this night? You studied the room for any sign, any hint of the identity of the sender, and your eyes stopped over another note on the floor by the door. You must have stepped over it in your rush to get to the bouquet.

You tucked the flowers in your elbow as you bent for the second note, not so eager to let your gift out of your hands just yet. You unfolded the small paper and grinned at the messy handwriting and ink drops.

_The flowers are from Fili. He’s trying to be mysterious, but he’s just a shy idiot who likes you a lot. Don’t let him get away with it._

_~Kili_

You laughed at first, thinking about how Fili would torture his brother for the rest of time if he knew his secret was out. Then you gnawed on your lip for long moments as you read the first line over and over, not quite sure you believed it. 

_“_ The flowers are from Fili,” you said, gazing again at every perfect petal in your arms. You turned and climbed onto the bed, holding the bouquet in your lap. You were ready to spend the night’s hours planning exactly what to say to the prince who apparently liked you a lot.


End file.
